


[Podfic] Exit Bode

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Espionage, Gen, Mad Science, Minor Character Death, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Science Fiction, Stream of Consciousness, Surreal, Time Loop, Time Travel, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofExit Bodeby KaesaAuthor's summary:Working overtime in the Department of Mysteries can be more than a little stressful. Broderick Bode tries to take a philosophical outlook.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Exit Bode

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exit Bode](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428) by [Kaesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/pseuds/Kaesa). 



### Streaming Audio (with sound effects)

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[With Sound Effects](https://www.dropbox.com/s/in352777fd9maby/Exit%20Bode%20Sound%20Effects.mp3?dl=0) | 00:05:44 | 5.99 MB  
[No Sound Effects](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w34za25pihyuo4w/Exit%20Bode%20No%20Effects.mp3?dl=0) | 00:05:35 | 5.82 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kaesa for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Whisper" and for June's "Time" theme challenge. See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).


End file.
